HONEST
by Air Pyori
Summary: Rukia hanya berharap ada satu orang saja yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bersandar dari semua kekacauan ini. Membiarkannya bersandar walau sejenak. Hanya untuk melepaskan lelah yang sudah lama terpendam di hatinya. RnR plis minna... this is very long oneshoot... I've warned you.


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**** Fic ini panjang, jadi kalo gak kuat jangan baca sampai abis, ntar muntah loh…**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia itu hanya anak dari wanita simpanan bukan? Anak tidak sah seperti itu kenapa bisa sekolah di sini ya?"

"Memang bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau dia adalah anak yang tidak sah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu. Lihat saja gayanya yang sombong itu."

"Hei, kalau kau punya uang, segalanya bukan masalah kan?"

Bisik-bisik menyebalkan itu memang selalu terdengar setiap kali Rukia melewati koridor-koridor yang berada di lingkungan sekolah ini. Mata yang melirik tajam padanya seolah-olah Rukia adalah manusia paling rendah yang ada di muka bumi ini. Yah, setidaknya dia memang rendah.

Dia hanyalah anak dari wanita simpanan seorang bangsawan kaya raya yang kini sudah mendapat pengakuan dari keluarga besar itu karena mendadak ibunya meninggal dunia setelah dia dilahirkan. Tapi karena itu juga, aib yang ditanggungnya akan menjadi beban seumur hidup. Rukia memang hidup dalam gelimang harta. Rukia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan dengan kuasa ayahnya dan nama besar bangsawan Kuchiki.

Apapun yang diinginkannya bukanlah hal sulit.

Tapi, semua itu memang harus dibayar mahal.

Sejak kecil, karena statusnya ini, Rukia tidak pernah memiliki satu pun teman yang mau menemaninya. Kalau pun ada, mereka hanya berusaha memanfaatkan dirinya yang kaya raya ini saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tulus mau menerimanya.

Ini adalah minggu pertama Rukia berada di sekolah ini. Sekolah elit yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang dengan kekayaan melimpah ruah bak lautan.

Tadinya Rukia hanya homeschooling saja. Rukia sudah bosan menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Dia sudah muak melihat orang-orang yang terus melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Karena itu Rukia selalu sendirian di sepanjang hidupnya kini.

Dan karena sebentar lagi Rukia harus masuk ke universitas, mau tak mau Rukia harus masuk ke sekolah umum. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan ijasah homeschooling-nya untuk mendaftar universitas. Yah, paling tidak Rukia akan memilih universitas yang letaknya jauh dari negara ini. Negara yang sudah membuat hidupnya seperti sampah.

Rukia hanya perlu bertahan satu setengah tahun lagi. Dan setelah itu, Rukia dengan bangga akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada negara terkutuk ini.

Karena mendiang ayahnya yang baru saja meninggal dua tahun lalu sudah menyiapkan segala yang Rukia butuhkan nanti di luar negeri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques adalah duet yang tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Sama-sama memiliki wajah yang tampan, sama-sama dari keluarga konglomerat ternama dan sama-sama memiliki otak bodoh.

Setidaknya mereka tidak benar-benar bodoh untuk soal pelajaran.

Mereka hanya senang berbuat rusuh di dalam Seireitei Private School. Menurutnya, sekolah elit yang membosankan ini harus dibuat semenyenangkan mungkin selagi mereka masih berkuasa di sini. Ya, dua orang dengan warna rambut menyakitkan mata ini memang orang-orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? Pastilah orang bodoh yang tidak up to date. Bahkan seluruh sekolah yang berada di Tokyo juga tahu siapa Ichigo dan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, playboy yang senang bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis yang mudah tertipu oleh bujuk rayunya yang menyebalkan itu. Dia memang menghargai gadis-gadis yang mau tidur dengannya, tapi dia juga merendahkan mereka yang bisa tertipu dengan begitu mudah.

Ichigo, si pendiam yang senang berkelahi ini tidak pernah menghargai gadis-gadis yang setiap saat tanpa malu menyatakan perasaan padanya meski sudah ditolak berkali-kali. Namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun merendahkan mereka.

"Kau mau bertaruh berapa?" ujar Grimmjow begitu dirinya menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruang bawah tanah sekolah mereka. Ruangan ini disulap jadi tempat yang menyenangkan hanya untuk dua orang ini. Yah, donatur terbesar di sekolah ini jelas saja punya kuasa besar jika hanya ingin menyiapkan satu ruangan khusus untuk mereka berdua. Ruangan ini sudah dibuat senyaman mungkin dengan berbagai macam permainan kelas atas, dan satu set sofa mewah lengkap dengan bar mini di sana.

"Bertaruh apa?" Ichigo bersuara dengan sedikit ketus karena laki-laki bodoh berambut biru ini mengganggu konsentrasinya menyetel gitar klasik yang baru saja dibelinya dari Perancis.

"Kalau Senna mau tidur denganku, apalagi?"

"Shihouin Senna? Tch, kau gila? Apa dia termasuk dalam jajaran gadis murahan yang bisa kau tiduri seenaknya? Dia itu bangsawan Shihouin yang jatuh cinta padaku sejak kelas satu."

"Tapi kan kau menolaknya mentah-mentah. Menurutku, dia tidak sekeras itu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mobil sport yang baru kau beli bulan lalu. Kelihatannya jarang kau pakai, lebih baik untukku saja karena aku mau ikut balapan lagi minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menoleh dengan tatapan jengkel. Seenaknya saja mau mengambil mobil sport miliknya yang baru datang bulan lalu setelah memesannya selama satu tahun lebih?

"Kurasa itu terlalu tinggi hanya untuk meniduri seorang gadis seperti Senna. Itu sama sekali tidak bernilai!"

"Apa? Tadi kau sendiri yang bertaruh! Aku sudah menyiapkan taruhanku!"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan… kau ingin apa dariku? Semua barang yang kupunya sudah kau miliki. Apalagi yang bisa kupertaruhkan?' rutuk Grimmjow.

"Yang jelas, kalau kau ingin mobil sport-ku, carilah pertaruhan yang menarik!"

Ichigo langsung melenggang pergi setelah meletakkan gitarnya kembali. Kalau ada kucing biru itu Ichigo memang tidak pernah bisa konsentrasi walau sejenak. Dia selalu saja membuat rusuh yang tidak perlu. Harusnya dia bisa belajar sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bertaruh yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, apa yang Ichigo dapatkan? Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki untung dari semua pertaruhan Grimmjow meski sekalipun dia tidak pernah kalah.

Tapi yah…

Ichigo segera naik ke lantai atas untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ketika dia melihat kerumunan di koridor loker yang penuh sesak itu. Seingatnya, apakah ada orang yang bisa membuat kerumunan seperti ini selain dirinya dan Grimmjow yang kadang-kadang membully siswa-siswa yang aneh-aneh?

"Hei, ada apa itu?"

"Kau sama rendahnya dengan Ibumu! Dasar pelacur―"

PLAAKKK!

Terdengar suara keras bedebam yang luar biasa. Apa itu tadi ada yang ditampar?

"Wow! Dia membuat ulah lagi?" ujar Grimmjow semangat ketika berhasil melihat suasana ramai yang terjadi di sana itu.

Ichigo hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

Tidak, gadis itu tidak pernah berbuat ulah meskipun dia memiliki alasan untuk itu.

Sama seperti hewan buas, yang tidak akan menyerang jika tidak diserang duluan.

Dia itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia baru keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah. Tugasnya memang banyak, apalagi ujian pertengahan semester baru akan dimulai bulan depan. Selama ini Rukia selalu berada di tiga peringkat teratas. Itu karena Rukia memang lebih banyak memiliki waktu untuk belajar. Dia juga memang banyak waktu senggang yang tak bisa dihabiskannya sendirian seperti ini. Jadi, Rukia memang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya belajar seharian.

Rukia berjalan menuju lokernya. Tapi entah kenapa sekeliling orang di koridor loker ini menatapnya dengan tatapan… yang entahlah. Seperti mereka bersiap akan menikmati lawakan lucu dari Rukia. Memang bukan hal aneh. Rukia selalu jadi target untuk dibully. Walaupun Rukia bisa melawan dan bertahan, tapi sebisa mungkin Rukia tidak ingin terpengaruh seperti ini.

Sudahlah, abaikan saja, Rukia harus membuka lokernya untuk―

BYUURRR!

Rukia mundur dengan cepat ketika sebuah ember tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pintu lokernya. Dan ternyata ember itu berisi air yang sangat kotor dan bau. Sepertinya ini adalah… air bekas pel?

"Hahahhahaa! Kau lihat wajahnya? Dia benar-benar menggelikan!"

Rukia masih terdiam untuk sekian lama karena tawa membahana di sekitar kodidor loker ini. Tak ada satupun yang bersimpati padanya. Tak ada satupun yang menangis untuknya. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk menolong dan melindunginya. Sekarang rambut dan seragam Rukia sudah basah karena air sialan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ember yang menggelinding karena sepertinya ditendang oleh seseorang bergulir ke kakinya.

"Kau harusnya tahu dimana posisimu, anak kucing."

Julukan Rukia memang sekarang ada anak kucing. Karena Rukia lahir dari hubungan yang tidak sah dan ibu ayahnya sudah meninggal. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa melindunginya saat ini.

Rukia berusaha untuk tidak memancing keributan meski beberapa anak sudah mengerumuninya. Yah, ini sudah seperti santapannya sehari-hari. Apapun yang Rukia lakukan tak akan pernah bisa merubah apapun. Sekalipun dia adalah pemilik sekolah ini.

"Kau sama rendahnya dengan Ibumu! Dasar pelacur―"

Rukia segera menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati gadis dengan rambut hitam ikat dua itu. Seketika itu juga tangan Rukia dengan ganas menampar pipi putih gadis bernama Menoly itu. Menoly tampak marah, dia melotot dengan garang tak terima dengan tamparan dari Rukia, maka dari itu tangannya segera akan membalas, tapi Rukia kembali melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi sisi lainnya dari gadis itu. Sekarang kedua pipinya sudah memerah seperti dipoles oleh blush on.

"Hei! Dasar kau brengsek!" pekik Menoly tak terima.

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku sesuka hatimu. Brengsek, pelacur, apa saja yang menyenangkan untukmu. Tapi jangan berani sekali pun kau menghina Ibuku dengan mulut rendahmu itu! Karena… sekali saja, sekali saja kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Ibuku, aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

Rukia mulai maju ke depan dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura hitam seakan mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya saat itu. Beberapa siswa lain pun tampak bergidik ngeri. Mereka belum pernah melihat Rukia yang seperti ini.

Rukia mendorong jatuh Menoly ke bawah, gadis itu sudah terduduk di lantai dan gemetar. Rukia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan gadis itu dan menarik pelan helai hitam Menoly.

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu… cepat menyingkir dariku. Kalau tidak, pisau yang berada di lokerku bisa saja melayang ke bawah kursimu!" bisik Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Hei! Hei! Nanao Sensei datang! Cepat pergi!"

Karena teriakan heboh dari seorang siswa dari arah depan, anak-anak yang berkerumun tadi langsung kocar kacir untuk melarikan diri. Setelah merasa cukup, Rukia langsung pergi ikut menghilang di tengah keramaian itu. Dia sedang tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh guru lain dan diinterogasi karena seragamnya yang basah. Biar saja, Menoly sialan itu yang kena marah.

Baiklah, kali ini Rukia melupakan pakaian gantinya. Haruskah dia menelpon seseorang dari kediamannya untuk menjemputnya pulang, atau membawa baju gantinya?

Rukia sudah berada di taman belakang gedung sekolah. Tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Tidak ada tempat dimana pun di dunia ini yang seakan mau menerima kehadirannya. Seakan-akan, Rukia tak diperkenankan bergabung dengan isi dunia ini. Rukia juga tidak ingin membaurkan dirinya di tengah orang-orang munafik seperti itu. mereka sudah tahu jati diri Rukia, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bisa menerima Rukia dengan setulus hati. Pasti di antara mereka hanya mau memanfaatkannya saja karena Rukia kayaraya. Rukia hanya berharap ada satu orang saja yang bisa dijadikannya tempat bersandar dari semua kekacauan ini. Membiarkannya bersandar walau sejenak. Hanya untuk melepaskan lelah yang sudah lama terpendam di hatinya.

"Pakailah ini."

Rukia menoleh ke samping. Seorang laki-laki dengan warna menyakitkan mata berdiri di dekatnya sambil menyodorkan jersey olahraga kepadanya. Kalau tidak salah itu jersey sekolah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kalau aku menerima ini?" tanya Rukia tajam. Yah, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk mempercayai orang yang berniat mendekatinya.

"Bajumu basah, kelihatannya kau juga tidak membawa pakaian ganti, kalau kau tidak membukanya sekarang kau pasti masuk angin. Tenang saja, aku tidak punya niat apapun kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak punya alasan untuk memberikan itu padaku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Tubuhku, bisa aku sendiri yang mengaturnya," kata Rukia tajam.

Rukia bermaksud meninggalkan laki-laki tinggi itu, tapi kemudian, ketika dirinya melewatinya laki-laki itu justru menarik lengannya dan memaksa Rukia untuk menerima jersey abu-abu itu.

"Aku memang tidak punya alasan memberikan ini padamu. Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak memberikanmu seember penuh air comberan itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja. Aku juga tidak perlu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, laki-laki berwajah dengan penuh kerutan di dahinya itu kemudian pergi dari Rukia sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo kan?

Putra konglomerat ternama itu. Orang yang menguasai seisi sekolah. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Semuanya tunduk pada perintah pemilik donatur terbesar di sekolah ini.

Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia begitu pada Rukia?

Simpati kah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki, Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mewahnya. Tak mempedulikan suara pelayan yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

Akhirnya, Rukia memakai juga jersey pemberian orang itu. Bukannya dia bermaksud apa, hanya saja… Rukia juga tidak tahan dengan bau di seluruh tubuhnya. Makanya Rukia memakainya. Hanya itu.

Namun, baru kali ini ada orang yang seperti itu pada Rukia. Dia bukan orang bicara lembut, bukan juga orang yang memperlihatkan ketulusannya. Dia mungkin memang hanya bersimpati. Yah, bersimpati dan tidak lebih. Mungkin itulah yang orang itu coba lakukan.

Sebaiknya, Rukia segera mengembalikan jersey ini besok.

Dia tidak mau berhutang budi terlalu lama dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka anak kucing bisa bicara yang begitu mengerikan. Kau tidak lihat wajah Menoly yang langsung memucat saat anak kucing mau membunuhnya?" cerita Hisagi Shuuhei dengan begitu hebohnya. Anak pemilik mall terbesar di Ginza ini sama gilanya seperti Grimmjow yang sering berganti-ganti kekasih dalam hitungan jam.

"Anak kucing bisa berubah jadi anak singa di saat terdesak. Rupanya pepatah itu benar ya," sahut Ishida Uryuu, anak sang pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo itu. Mereka memang ada di dalam satu grup bersama Kurosaki Ichigo dan Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Sayang, di antara mereka berempat, hanya Ishida Uryuu-lah si pemilik otak cemerlang yang menduduki peringat pertama. Tidak heran IQ sang anak dokter yang memiliki rumah sakit sangat hebat.

"Aku suka mimiknya saat dia menatap Menoly dengan niat membunuh. Wah, gadis itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" celetuk Grimmjow.

Sekarang mereka ada di markas kediaman Jeaggerjaques yang ada di lantai bawah tanah halaman parkir untuk beberapa belas mobil kelas atas milik keluarganya.

"Tapi kenapa ya, dia masih saja bertahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak pindah saja ke sekolah lain? Bukannya lebih baik begitu?" ujar Hisagi.

"Hei, statusnya sebagai anak tidak sah itu tidak bisa mengubahnya begitu saja. Dia akan diperlakukan sama sekali pun dia pindah ke sekolah mana pun. Meskipun dia anak orang kaya, tapi cemooh akan terus mendatanginya. Kalau pun ada yang berniat baik padanya, itu hanya topeng untuk memanfaatkannya karena dia kaya. Itulah perlakukan sosial saat ini," jelas Ishida.

"Apa benar seperti itu? Kalau aku sudah kuhabisi brengsek-brengsek yang berani menggangguku!" seru Grimmjow.

"Tapi kan di sekolah lain paling tidak dia tidak bertemu orang-orang sejenis Menoly itu!" sambung Hisagi.

"Seireitei Private School adalah sekolah terbaik dengan peluang lulus di universitas luar negeri ternama paling besar. Alasan kenapa putri Kuchiki itu mau bertahan mati-matian di sekolah itu pasti itu. Kudengar dari Ayahku juga, mungkin putri itu sudah dipersiapkan untuk tinggal di luar negeri mengurus cabang bisnis Kuchiki yang melimpah itu," lanjut Ishida.

"Wuahahaha, analisis yang bagus Ishida-sama!" celetuk Grimmjow.

"Hei, Ichigo, kenapa kau? Tidak tertarik?" tanya Hisagi.

"Apa kalian perempuan yang hobi bergosip?" sindir Ichigo dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang PMS? Ahh, kau bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke klub? Kudengar ada klub baru yang berisi gadis-gadis sekolah yang memakai rok mini!" rayu Hisagi.

"Ahahahaha! Kau mau mengajak si perjaka tua itu? Yang benar saja! Sampai sekarang saja dia tidak pernah tidur dengan gadis mana pun! Jangankan tidur, pegangan tangan saja tidak pernah! Aku takut nanti dia sudah beda aliran dengan kita!" sindir Grimmjow sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana.

"Kalaupun aku kelainan, apa kau pikir kau itu menarik? Hanya orang bodoh yang mau tidur dengan kucing jorok sepertimu!" sambar Ichigo.

"Hei! Perjaka tua sepertimu berani mengataiku begitu?!"

"Aku duluan," ujar Ichigo sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" sahut Ishida.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan teriakan membahana dari Grimmjow yang masih tidak terima dikatakan begitu.

Kenapa wajah anak kucing itu terus terbayang?

Tidak, jangan memulainya.

Ichigo tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah runyam lebih dari ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

BRUUUKKKK!

Rukia mundur sesaat begitu membuka lemari lokernya.

Tumpukan sampah kaleng minuman keluar mendadak dari lokernya. Sepertinya seseorang memasukkannya banyak sekali sampai lemari lokernya sesak begini. Sudah saatnya memang Rukia mengganti kunci lokernya. Kali ini Rukia akan memakai gembok pagar supaya tidak bisa dimasuki makhluk halus lagi!

Rukia mengeluarkan semua kaleng-kaleng bekas itu dari lokernya dan mulai mengumpulkan satu-satu kaleng yang menggelinding keluar dari lokernya itu. setelah selesai membereskan lokernya, Rukia kembali menguncinya dan membawa tumpukan kaleng yang sudah dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang untuk dibawa keluar.

Rukia bersiap akan menuruni tangga untuk membawanya keluar, tapi kali ini karena saking banyaknya kaleng, mata Rukia tidak begitu awas dari tangga itu dan langsung kaget karena kakinya terselip. Tumpukan kaleng di tangannya sudah terlepas dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Kini giliran Rukia yang akan bersiap meluncur dari tangga.

Tapi ketika kaleng-kaleng itu sudah selesai berjatuhan, Rukia tak kunjung meluncur dari tangga. Ada apa ini?

"Hati-hati."

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu lembut di belakang telinganya. Begitu menoleh ternyata laki-laki kemarin datang lagi. Kali ini dia memeluk pinggang Rukia dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lain berpegangan pada pegangan tangga supaya mereka berdua tidak jatuh.

Mereka begitu dekat. Wajah orang itu juga. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Rukia bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu itu bersinar begitu… indah.

Sadar dengan lamunannya, Rukia segera melepaskan diri dan segera turun dari tangga untuk mengurus masalahnya di bawah sana.

Begitu sadar laki-laki berambut orange itu juga membantunya, Rukia mulai terusik.

"Pergi dari hadapanku," ujar Rukia dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya mempercepat urusanmu di sini karena aku mau lewat!" balasnya.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Kau lewat saja, kau punya mata yang bagus kan untuk menghindari kaleng-kaleng ini?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau ditolong?"

Rukia hanya diam dan terus memunguti kaleng-kalengnya. Setelah semua kaleng brengsek itu selesai, Rukia mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang itu. tapi kemudian, ternyata dia berlari untuk menghadang jalan Rukia tepat di depannya.

"Minggirlah!" bentak Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengacuhkanku!"

"Apa kau pikir di sekolah ini ada orang yang menolong setulus hati tanpa imbalan? Mereka hanya menolongmu kalau punya punya imbalan untuk mereka. Atau kalau kau mau dimanfaatkan mereka! Minggirlah!"

Yah, Rukia sudah terlalu lama kecewa dengan dunia ini. Rukia sudah terlalu lama menolak pertolongan orang lain yang hanya sambil lalu padanya. Dia tidak ingin hatinya sakit. Sakit ketika orang yang kau percayai sepenuhnya mengkhianatimu. Maka dari itu, lebih baik kau berusaha dengan dirimu sendiri. Karena hanya dirimu sendiri lah yang bisa kau percaya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pelajaran pertama ada Unohana Sensei tentang Biologi. Mereka sekarang ada di lab biologi untuk membedah struktur tikus. Banyak suara lebai yang berkeliaran di ruang lab itu karena obyek penelitian mereka ada tikus. Tapi bagi Rukia itu sama menyebalkannya seperti orang-orang yang sering memandang rendah padanya.

Ketika Rukia akan bersiap dengan gilirannya, pisau yang akan dia gunakan ternyata diletakkan di dalam laci, akhirnya Rukia harus mengambilnya sendiri. Dunia memang merepotkan.

Tapi baru akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci, Rukia terkejut karena tiba-tiba rasa perih muncul di sana.

Begitu mengeluarkan tangannya, Rukia terbelalak kaget karena telapak tangannya tergores sesuatu sepanjang telapaknya hingga darah mengalir dengan deras. Cepat-cepat Rukia menutup tangannya sebelum dilihat yang lain.

"Kuchiki-san, sekarang giliran Anda," ujar Unohana Sensei.

"Maaf Sensei, aku… aku permisi ke toilet sebentar," kata Rukia buru-buru sambil menutupi tangannya.

Agak jauh dari ruangan itu, Rukia terhenyak sejenak.

Berapa lama lagi dia harus seperti ini. Selama ini bukan hanya tangannya saja yang terluka. Kaki pernah terluka karena seseorang menyelipkan sebuah batang di lapangan saat mereka mengadakan olahraga. Kepalanya juga pernah terbentur karena ada yang iseng padanya.

Dari arah berlawanan Rukia kembali melihat sosok laki-laki yang beberapa waktu ini seakan terus berkeliaran tanpa diduganya. Mereka masih jauh, tadinya Rukia ingin ke klinik sekolah, tapi Rukia sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Bisa-bisa Rukia kembali bertengkar dengannya seperti tadi pagi. Jauhi saja.

Tapi Rukia baru sadar kalau darah menetes dari tangannya. Bagaimana ini?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Rukia langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Sekali lagi tanpa diduganya, ternyata laki-laki berambut orange itu mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Begitu Rukia berbalik, Ichigo membelalakkan matanya karena menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Hei! Kenapa tanganmu?" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan sekarang!" bentak Rukia.

"Bukan urusanku? Sekarang jadi urusanku!"

Ichigo dengan kasar menarik tangannya yang terluka itu. Rukia meringis kesakitan. Lukanya memang besar. Entah bagaimana tangannya bisa tergores di sana. Kini seluruh telapak tangannya sudah berlumuran darah segar. Melihat darah itu saja sudah membuat Rukia pusing setengah mati.

"Darah sebanyak ini kau bilang bukan urusanku?!" pekik Ichigo.

"Lepaskan sekarang! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Apa? Jangan ikut campur? Wajahmu juga pucat!"

Rukia tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin karena melihat darah sebanyak ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir waras.

Ichigo mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantongnya dan membalut telapak tangan Rukia yang berdarah itu. Rukia berkali-kali menolaknya, tapi tentu saja tenaga laki-laki itu jauh lebih besar darinya. Ichigo jauh lebih kuat menahannya daripada Rukia menolaknya.

Setelah membalut luka Rukia, Ichigo langsung membopong tubuh mungilnya. Kali ini apalagi?

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sejauh ini. Turunkan aku sekarang, aku mohon," kata Rukia, berharap dengan suaranya seperti ini hati laki-laki ini akan mereda.

"Kuturunkan dimanapun ingin kuturunkan, sekarang kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku berbuat apa!"

Rukia tiba-tiba merasa pusing yang sangat hebat. Entahlah, untuk sesaat dia merasa nyaman digendong seperti ini. Berada di lengan laki-laki seperti ini. Ini adalah kali ketiga dia menolong Rukia tanpa sedikit pun berbicara yang lembut kepada Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa sekarang Ichigo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari putri Kuchiki ini. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya, apakah dia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini?

Putri Kuchiki ini memang baru saja dipindahkan ke sekolah ini. Awalnya juga Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadirannya. Bahkan ketika Rukia terang-terangan diperlakukan begini buruk pun, Ichigo sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi ketika kemarin saat gadis ini terang-terangan menunjukkan taring sesungguhnya kepada Menoly membuat Ichigo terpaku sejenak. Ichigo bisa melihat kesan amarah yang begitu mendidih. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dia terlihat kesepian dan benar-benar butuh seseorang yang menemaninya. Tapi melihatnya seolah tidak ingin diperhatikan siapapun, membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran tentang siapa Kuchiki Rukia ini, selain dia adalah anak tidak sah dari sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah diikatkan dalam tali pernikahan. Kabarnya, hubungan keduanya tidak disetujui dan ibunya terlanjur mengandung. Ibunya memang diterima di keluarga itu karena mengandung bayi Kuchiki, tapi tidak pernah diberikan status yang sah selain wanita simpanan.

Ichigo… mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis ini.

Setelah Isane Sensei mengobati telapak tangannya, kini gadis berambut kelam ini sudah tertidur. Badannya sedikit panas karena wajahnya tadi pucat.

Pasti sulit untuk hidupnya saat ini bukan?

Ichigo keluar dari klinik sekolah itu sebelum Rukia terbangun supaya dia tidak mengusir Ichigo lagi. Setiap kali Ichigo berniat menolongnya, dia selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hei, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini."

Ichigo terkejut ketika melihat Grimmjow tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu klinik sekolah.

"Mau apa kau?" sahut Ichigo malas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kau tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan anak kucing itu. Apakah sekarang kau juga tertarik untuk mem-bully-nya?" ujar Grimmjow.

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Yah, dia memang tidak menarik secara fisik, tapi melihatnya marah benar-benar menarik bukan?"

"Sekarang kau lah yang mengalami kelainan!"

Ichigo meninggalkan laki-laki berambut biru dengan tampang acak-acakan itu. Dia memang tidak pernah sekali pun merapikan penampilannya. Yah, selama gadis-gadis masih menempel padanya, seperti apapun Grimmjow, dia tetap menarik bukan? Apalagi tipikal laki-laki tampan dengan penampilan berantakan memiliki kesan seksi.

"Hei, aku penasaran, kenapa kau sekarang memperhatikan anak kucing itu?"

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya."

"Ah… jadi begitu. Aku mulai terpikir hal menarik."

Ichigo merasa jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras. Salah satu sifat yang Ichigo tak suka dari Grimmjow adalah tak mau kalah. Kalau bisa Grimmjow ingin lebih unggul darinya. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ichigo, pasti akan diikuti oleh Grimmjow.

"Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam!"

"Kau pernah bilang, kalau aku ingin mobil sport-mu, kau harus mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang menarik kan?"

Ichigo diam. Dia mulai membaca situasi buruk di sini.

"Dan sekarang, aku sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipertaruhkan di sini."

"Apakah ada obyek taruhan yang sama bernilainya dengan mobil sport milikku?"

"Diriku!"

"Apa? Memang apa gunanya dirimu?"

"Kau boleh meminta satu hal padaku, apapun itu. Aku akan mengabulkannya sekalipun kau ingin tidur denganku. Dan… bagaimana kalau aku menjadi budakmu selama tiga bulan? Cukup adil?"

"Apa? Tidur denganmu? Kau pikir tubuhmu menarik?"

"Tentu saja menarik. Bagaimana? Mobil sport-mu dan diriku? Cukup adil kan?"

"Lalu, apa yang perlu dipertaruhkan?"

"Tidur dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kepalanya tidak pusing lagi. Sepertinya Rukia memang butuh istirahat. Belakangan ini dia terlalu banyak belajar.

Telapak tangannya juga sudah diobati. Dia juga sudah minum obat pereda pusing kepala.

Ichigo tidak ada.

Mungkin dia sudah pulang.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Rukia keluar dari klinik sekolah. Langsung menuju lokernya.

Di dalam loker itu masih ada satu bungkusan. Sebuah jersey yang dipinjamkan oleh Ichigo padanya. Kapan kira-kira Rukia bisa mengembalikannya? Sesaat lalu… Rukia merasa benar-benar seperti tengah… dilindungi.

Apakah orang itu benar-benar tulus padanya?

Tidak. Jangan berharap lebih banyak. Itu tidak akan mungkin.

Tidak.

Kalaupun ada seseorang yang mungkin nanti mau setulus hati pada Rukia, mungkin orang itu bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hanya pelayan-pelayannya saja yang bertanya mengenai tangannya, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Tidak pernah memiliki waktu luang untuk Rukia. Tidak akan dan tidak pernah. Karena mereka bukan memiliki ibu yang sama, tidak mungkin kakaknya mau menerima Rukia. Mungkin untuk Byakuya, Rukia hanyalah parasit yang mengganggu struktur keluarga mereka.

Hanya ayahnyalah yang benar-benar menerima Rukia di dalam rumah ini.

Ketika ayahnya sudah tiada, seketika itu pula hidup Rukia berubah.

Sendirian.

Ah ya, sebaiknya hari ini Rukia segera mengembalikan jersey milik Ichigo. Jangan menundanya lagi.

Karena itu, Rukia sengaja berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, tidak benar-benar di depan gerbang. Rukia hanya berdiri di sisi gerbang dimana mobil-mobil lalu lalang. Karena di sini, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya.

Sesuai dugaannya, Ichigo ternyata muncul dari arah gerbang tanpa membawa mobil. Dia berjalan kaki. Jadi selama ini… dia ke sekolahnya dengan jalan kaki?

Rukia lama memperhatikan Ichigo yang terus berjalan lurus ke depan sambil membawa tas sekolahnya dengan satu tangan di belakang bahunya. Dia berjalan begitu santai. Rukia tak pernah mengira orang seperti Ichigo akan berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Bukankah dia anak orang kaya? Apakah dia…

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Rukia kembali terkejut saat melihat sosok tinggi menjulang ini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ini… milikmu…" lirih Rukia seraya menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Ichigo.

Laki-laki bermata indah ini menerimanya dengan malas. Dia tidak mengecek isi kantong itu lagi. Pandangannya justru mengarah pada perban yang melilit di tangan Rukia. sedari tadi gadis berparas cantik ini terus menutupinya.

"Tanganmu baik-baik saja bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk sekali. Kepalanya tiba-tiba tertunduk. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang ini terlalu lama.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak punya alasan untuk ada di dekatmu lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo lalu pergi dari hadapan Rukia sembari membawa kantong yang diterimanya tadi. Sudah Rukia duga, dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk itu.

Mungkinkah apa yang dilakukan Ichigo selama ini padanya hanyalah batas belas kasihan dan simpati?

Mungkinkah seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Ichigo pada gadis itu.

Bagaimana dengan perasaannya, apa sudah lebih baik? Apakah panasnya sudah turun? Apakah tangannya tidak terasa sakit lagi? Apakah dia sudah mengganti perbannya?

Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Ichigo kembali memutar ingatannya tentang kemarin.

"Tidur dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo diam mendengar kata-kata omong kosong laki-laki tidak waras ini.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku bukan brengsek sepertimu!"

"Wow, wow, tenang dulu. Biar kujelaskan padamu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita akan bersaing mendapatkan hatinya dan membiarkannya menyerahkan diri pada kita. Tipikal Kuchiki Rukia, adalah orang-orang kesepian yang butuh seseorang yang mau menemaninya kan? Jika kita bisa berebut hatinya, bukankah soal itu tidak sulit?"

"Kau pikir semua gadis bisa kau tiduri seenakmu?!"

"Itulah poinnya. Itulah yang akan kita pertaruhkan. Kita lihat selihai mana kau bisa menaklukkan hati seorang gadis. Bagiku ini adalah tantangan terbaru. Mencoba gadis seperti seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dan bagimu, ini adalah pembuktian untukmu kalau kau bukan gay."

"Apa? Apa aku harus membuktikan sejauh itu? Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu setelah kau menolongnya tiga kali? Ayolah Kurosaki, jangan jadi pengecut. Kau dan aku tahu, kau tidak sesuci itu kan? Tidur dengan seorang gadis bukan dosa besar. Atau… jangan-jangan kau tidak mampu melakukannya!"

"Tarik kata-katamu brengsek. Selama ini aku tidak melakukannya, karena aku tidak mau membuat reputasimu jatuh sebagai playboy kelas kakap. Aku jauh lebih unggul darimu. Dalam setiap bidang."

"Ohohoho, kalau begitu kau bisa membuktikannya kan? Kalau dia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya, kau tidak perlu takut apapun bukan? Lagipula, dia lahir dari latar belakang seperti itu. Dia juga bukan gadis yang suci. Bagaimana? Ini benar-benar menarik kan?"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

Dia tidak suka dengan cara bicara Grimmjow. Sejak dulu dia memang tidak suka dengan Grimmjow yang selalu merendahkan orang lain seenaknya saja. Kata-kata Grimmjow memang tajam dan kasar. Tapi kalau Ichigo kesal tanpa sebab seperti ini justru akan memancing hal lainnya yang tidak diinginkannya bukan?

"Bagaimana pun juga pertaruhan ini tetap tidak adil. Mobil sport-ku jauh lebih berharga dari dirimu. Tapi kalau kau mau menambah satu kondisi lagi, aku akan memikirkannya."

"Memang kau ingin aku apalagi?"

"Lari telanjang di lapangan bola dengan memakai bando kelinci dan high heels pink."

"Hei! Kau gila hah?! Kau benar-benar hebat untuk mempermalukan seseorang!" pekik Grimmjow tak terima.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau begitu bersemangat mendapatkan mobil sport-ku yang langka itu? Itu saja belum sebanding dengan pertaruhan hanya meniduri seorang gadis."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dengan begini aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan kalah darimu. Batas waktunya satu minggu. Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dia juga memiliki gengsi untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan orang seperti Grimmjow. Ichigo hanya berharap, gadis itu tidak akan terpengaruh pada orang seperti Grimmjow. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri kan?

Kini Ichigo menyesal sudah ikut campur dalam kehidupan gadis itu.

Karena dirinya, Rukia jadi bahan pertaruhan yang tidak penting ini. Yah, selama gadis itu tidak menyerah, pertaruhan ini tidak akan berdampak apapun.

Jika tidak ada yang menang mau pun kalah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang adalah pelajaran olahraga. Mereka melakukan marathon. Rukia sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya dan kini selesai mengganti seragamnya, Rukia akan kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini ada bahasa Perancis dan Rukia belum selesai menghafal pidato dengan bahasa Perancis itu.

Suasana koridor yang sepi membuat Rukia sedikit bergidik. Dia selalu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya berkali lipat di saat seperti ini. Karena bisa saja ada orang yang berniat iseng padanya.

Hampir saja Rukia berteriak saat ada yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya ketika Rukia sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang menakutkan.

Reflek Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering laki-laki itu secepat mungkin dan menjauh.

"Akh! Hei, aku ini bermaksud baik padamu. Kenapa kau berbuat begitu menyebalkan!" geramnya seraya mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang sepertinya memar itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rukia dengan nada hati-hati.

"Aw… benar-benar sakit. Hei, kau jangan duduk di kursimu. Anak-anak jahil itu menaruh lem di sana. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menaruh lem tikus di kursi mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa berdiri kecuali merobek roknya."

"Apa? Darimana kau…"

"Jangan begitu, aku hanya ingin bermaksud baik. Kau sudah terlalu sering dikerjai mereka. Baiklah aku pergi."

Rukia hanya melongo tidak mengerti. Sepertinya kakinya benar-benar sakit. Dia saja berjalan sampai terpincang-pincang begitu.

Ragu, Rukia akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Begitu menemukan kursinya, Rukia melihat cairan mengkilat di sana. Tampaknya dia tidak bohong. Atau jangan-jangan dia sendiri yang melakukannya?

Setelah membersihkan tempat duduknya, Rukia kemudian berdiam diri di sana berpura-pura menulis sesuatu. Beberapa gadis yang memang memusuhinya itu tertawa seperti nenek sihir begitu memasuki kelas. Mereka memandang Rukia dengan senyum mengejek dan bersiap duduk di bangku mereka kembali. Kelihatannya pelakunya sudah jelas.

Rukia kemudian berdiri dengan gaya yang santai membuat mereka melotot tidak karuan. Rukia kembali duduk dengan sikap anggun dan kembali ke kegiatannya. Ternyata mereka tidak terima karena jebakan mereka gagal. Gadis-gadis itu mencoba berdiri tapi mereka menjerit histeris karena kursi yang mereka duduki membuat rok mereka melekat begitu erat.

Rukia hanya tertawa pelan. Ternyata begini rasanya balas dendam. Menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selama dua hari terakhir ini, selalu ada sepotong cake dan sekotak susu di dalam loker Rukia. Ini aneh. Kenapa bukan kaleng sampah atau pun air comberan lagi yang mampir ke dalam lokernya. Awalnya Rukia tidak berani memakannya karena mungkin saja akan ada jebakan batman lagi yang masuk. Tapi ada sebuah note kecil yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah cake buatan chef ternama. Memang baunya sangat menggugah selera.

Akhirnya Rukia membawanya pulang dan menyuruh pelayannya mencicipinya sebelum Rukia benar-benar yakin.

Tapi pelayannya benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tidak ada racun.

Kemudian, setiap kali Rukia pulang sekolah, selalu ada bunga mawar yang melekat di pintu lokernya. Bunga mawar segar berwarna merah. Apa ini jebakan model baru?

Siapa orang bodoh yang melakukan hal ini?

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?"

Laki-laki berbadan kekar itu tampak gelagapan karena tertangkap basah sedang menempelkan bunga mawar itu di loker Rukia. Sedari tadi Rukia bersembunyi untuk menangkap orang bodoh ini.

"Ah, aku ketahuan. Apa kau suka?"

"Tidak. Aku risih. Jadi hentikan," jawab Rukia datar.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tingkahmu itu seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak suka. Jadi berhentilah. Aku tidak mau membuat orang lain melihatmu melakukan ini."

"Memang kenapa orang lain melihatnya?"

"Mereka tidak akan suka. Pergilah."

Sebelum sempat Rukia pergi, laki-laki berambut biru itu menarik tangan Rukia, mencegahnya pergi.

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu sulit membuka hatimu? Aku benar-benar tulus… ingin berteman denganmu."

"Tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini yang tulus kepadaku setelah mereka tahu statusku. Demikian juga dengan kau. Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu percaya padaku?"

"Tidak ada. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, pergilah."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow sedang kesal!

Gadis mungil itu berani menolaknya! Apa-apaan dia itu hah?! Memangnya dia pikir dia putri―dasar bodoh! Dia memang Putri dari keluarga Kuchiki yang terhormat itu. Tapi apa maksudnya tidak ada yang bisa Grimmjow lakukan untuk membuatnya percaya!

Kalau gadis-gadis lain sudah luluh lantak karena perlakukan Grimmjow yang seperti itu! nah dia! Jangankan luluh lantak, terpesona saja tidak! Memang gadis keras kepala! Grimmjow jadi ingin sekali menjahilinya! Pantas saja dia banyak musuh!

"Hei, kenapa kau uring-uringan begini? Tidak punya gadis yang ingin kau tiduri?" sindir Hisagi ketika melihat Grimmjow yang terus menerus melempar stick game. Dia duduk di sana dan hanya merusak stick game yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah milik Grimmjow. Hisagi bergidik ketika melihat beberapa stick game yang tewas karena berperang dengan Grimmjow.

"Gadis itu benar-benar menyulitkan!" geram Grimmjow.

"Siapa?" tanya Hisagi penasaran.

"Menyerahlah. Dia bukan gadis yang mudah kau dekati," celetuk Ichigo seraya mendorong jatuh satu bola biliard dengan stick-nya. Kini skor masih berimbang dengan Ishida.

"Siapa?" celetuk Hisagi lagi.

"Hei, memangnya kau pikir kau bisa menaklukan batu itu hah?" geram Grimmjow lagi.

Ichigo hanya tertawa sinis dan melanjutkan gilirannya.

"Kalian sepertinya punya maksud jahat di sini. Apakah kalian sedang bertaruh sesuatu?" sindir Ishida.

"Siapa? Siapa hah? Ah kalian ini bikin penasaran saja! Tolong bicara dengan bahasa yang mudah kumengerti!" rutuk Hisagi.

"Makanya tingkatkan ranking-mu. Masa kau bisa berada di 10 peringkat terbawah," sambung Ishida.

"Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi saat itu. Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan siapa hah?" balas Hisagi.

"Pokoknya aku harus menang! Kurosaki, sebaiknya kau jaga baik-baik mobil sport milikmu itu sampai aku mendapatkannya minggu depan!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Kau tidak akan menang. Aku duluan ya."

Grimmjow hanya tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya Grimmjow harus melakukan segala cara karena pertaruhan mereka hanyalah meniduri gadis itu. Jadi alat perang apa saja sah bukan selama itu tidak merugikan diri sendiri.

Tapi yang membuat Grimmjow penasaran, kenapa Ichigo bisa setenang itu? Apa karena dia yakin dia yang bisa menang?

Tidak, tidak boleh. Kalau Ichigo menang, artinya harga diri Grimmjow bisa runtuh!

Bando kelinci dan high heels pink? Hell no!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Daripada memakai mobil, Ichigo memang lebih suka berjalan kaki dan naik kendaraan umum. Dia tidak terlalu suka membawa mobil sendiri. Meskipun dia punya puluhan mobil yang bisa dia gunakan sesuka hati.

Mungkin, karena cara hidup ayahnya yang biasa saja, sekarang menjadi dokter di klinik kecil, perusahaan besar milik konglomerat Kurosaki hanya diawasinya sesekali. Ayahnya tidak pernah memamerkan dirinya. Ibunya juga demikian. Hidup sederhana selalu orangtuanya ajarkan meskipun mereka memiliki kekayaan melimpah. Apalagi kenyataan kalau kebutuhan mereka tidak pernah kekurangan.

"Huh? Baterenya habis? Bagaimana aku pulang?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak mendengar suara itu. itu kan…

Dan benar saja, begitu menoleh ternyata itu benar suaranya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Gadis itu agak terlonjak kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba menyapanya. Dia membawa sebuah kantong yang cukup besar. Dilihat dari bentuknya itu adalah buku.

"Aku… dari toko buku. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Aku mau pulang. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Batere ponsel-ku habis. Sepertinya aku lupa men-charger-nya semalam. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungi supirku."

"Hei, kau benar-benar lucu."

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu malah membuat Ichigo bertambah geli. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya dia memperlihatkan ekspresi berbeda dari biasa di sekolah.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Sebelumnya kau selalu mengusirku dan selalu mengatakan kalau ini bukan urusanmu. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tampak malu. Lagi, ada ekspresi yang berbeda lagi.

"Aku hanya… sebenarnya…"

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel untuk meminjamkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kutemani kau pulang? Kau ingat jalan pulang kan?"

"T-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" sahutnya ketus. Astaga, sepertinya dia kembali lagi.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak suka diacuhkan. Aku juga tidak suka ditolak."

"Biar bagaimana pun, aku keberatan."

Rukia segera meninggalkan laki-laki bermata cokelat madu itu dan hendak menyeberang jalan. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di dekatnya. Rukia sekarang menyadari kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Rukia memang terlihat aneh.

Kenapa pikiran Rukia jadi seperti ini?

"Hei, mobil!"

Belum sempat Rukia mendengar teriakan itu, tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat. Dari sisi jalan. Sekali lagi jantung Rukia berdetak begitu cepat. Bahkan napasnya memburu oksigen begitu banyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lampunya masih berwarna merah! Kau tidak bisa menyeberang?" omelnya.

Kini, Rukia pasrah mengikuti laki-laki berambut orange ini. Rukia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa begini. Padahal, padahal awalnya dia benar-benar menolak orang lain memasuki kehidupannya.

Astaga, sejak kapan Rukia membiarkan orang lain memasuki hidupnya?

"Aku tahu alasanmu menolak didekati orang lain."

Rukia menoleh ke sisinya. Ichigo berjalan di sampingnya dengan jarak setengah meter. Ichigo juga tidak melihat ke arahnya melainkan lurus ke depan. Rukia kembali menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Karena kau terlalu takut kecewa."

Yah, itu benar. Rukia takut akan hal itu.

"Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa kau percaya. Bukan karena mereka yang tidak mempercayaimu tapi kau yang tidak mempercayai mereka. Kau sudah pernah kecewa untuk satu hal, jadi kau mengurung dirimu sendiri agar kau tidak kecewa lagi. Makanya kau tidak mau membuka diri lagi."

Karena Rukia pernah membukanya dan ternyata orang lain merusaknya hingga membuat Rukia trauma untuk bisa membuat dirinya percaya lagi. Dia pernah memberikan orang lain kesempatan tapi ternyata mereka mengkhianati Rukia hingga membuatnya kecewa.

Sungguh itu adalah perasaan yang menyakitkan untuk Rukia. Sangat.

"Kau takut berharap karena kau tahu hal itu tak mungkin terkabul untukmu. Karena kau terkurung oleh statusmu. Anak yang tidak sah."

Rukia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang secara langsung mengatakan hal itu padanya. Rukia memang sering mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar ke arahnya. Bahkan lebih parah daripada itu. biasanya Rukia akan mengacuhkannya dan tidak mempedulikannya. Rukia sudah terbiasa. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa dada Rukia terasa sesak bukan main.

"Apa yang kau tahu? Kau terlalu sok tahu!" kata Rukia dengan nada dingin.

Ichigo juga baru menghentikan langkahnya satu meter di depan Rukia. Ichigo berbalik dan melihat Rukia yang menundukkan kepalanya di sana. Tangan di sisi tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengepal.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun kata orang lain mengenai diriku. Mereka bebas menghinaku sesuka mereka. Aku bisa bertahan. Asal mereka tidak menghina Ibuku. Kau juga pasti sama seperti mereka. Merendahkan ibuku!"

"Ya, aku memang merendahkan Ibumu. Tapi aku menghargai beliau. Karena beliau bisa bertahan hingga bisa melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Dia berjuang di saat-saat berat seperti itu demi bisa melahirkanmu. Aku memang tidak membenarkan sikap Ibumu yang bersedia menjadi wanita simpanan untuk Ayahmu. Tapi aku mendukung Ibumu yang sudah bersusah payah menjagamu hingga kau bisa hidup sampai saat ini.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membuat Ibumu kecewa, hiduplah dengan bahagia sebisamu. Kalau kau ingin buktikan pada mereka yang menghinamu, kau harus hidup lebih baik dari mereka. Kalau kau tidak ingin kecewa lagi, berusahalah untuk menerima apa adanya. Tidak semua orang sama. Itu yang harus kau pahami."

Tiba-tiba setitik airmata merembes keluar dan mengalir di sepanjang pipinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia mendengar kata-kata seperti ini. Kata-kata yang sudah lama ditunggu oleh Rukia. seseorang yang akan meneduhkan hatinya dengan kata-kata ini.

"Kau tidak selalu sendirian. Pasti ada orang lain yang juga peduli padamu tanpa kau sadari."

"Sepertinya… ini pertama kalinya bagiku," gumam Rukia.

Rukia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum dengan tulus pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengatakan hal yang sudah lama kutunggu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah kenapa sekarang Rukia berani untuk memulai hari-harinya.

Yah, dia harus.

Ibunya pasti berharap yang sama pada Rukia. Berharap jika Rukia bisa bahagia untuk ibunya. Sekarang Rukia akan hidup demi ibu yang sudah melahirkannya. Sebentar lagi Rukia juga akan lulus, dan masa lalu di sini akan hilang. Dia tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi jika dirinya sudah tidak berurusan dengan sekolah terkutuk ini lagi.

Ya… Rukia bisa bertahan. Rukia berjanji akan bertahan…

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Rukia mengeluarkan sepatu gantinya dan memasukkan sepatu hitamnya ke dalam loker. Tapi baru akan mengambil sepatunya, tiga gadis menyebalkan melewatinya sambil memandang merendahkan dan tertawa seperti nenek sihir. Salah satu dari mereka menendang sepatu Rukia hingga terpental jauh.

Mereka semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal dari Rukia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan terakhir begitu mereka melihat sepatu Rukia yang terpental itu, mereka menginjaknya dengan senang.

Dan kotor.

Rukia hanya mematung di sana. Rukia bukannya tidak mau melawan atau takut pada mereka. Rukia hanya sudah merasa lelah seperti ini. Semakin mereka melawan, semakin mereka senang mengganggu Rukia. Dan semakin sering Rukia meladeninya, satu sekolah mungkin akan bahu membahu untuk menyakiti Rukia lebih dari ini.

Sehina itukah Rukia?

Padahal Rukia baru saja berusaha untuk hidup lebih baik.

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali nasib. Apa yang sudah terjadi jalani saja.

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia berjalan pelan untuk mengambil sebelah sepatunya lagi. Sebelahnya sudah dipakainya. Tapi dirinya tertegun ketika melihat Ichigo berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Pria itu bersikap datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sungguh Rukia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu di saat seperti ini. Membuatnya seperti pecundang saja.

Karena itu Rukia berbalik agar Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Setidaknya, Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo melihatnya mengambil sebelah sepatu yang sudah―

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak.

Ichigo tepat berdiri di depannya dengan membawa sebelah sepatu putihnya itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin melempar sepatumu sampai kotor begini kan?" katanya datar.

Sampai… sampai kapan…

Ichigo mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengusap bagian yang kotor itu. Memang tidak mungkin segera hilang, tapi paling tidak sepatunya tidak terlihat kotor seperti tadi. Setelah mengusapnya, Ichigo berlutut dan mengambil salah satu kaki Rukia yang tidak memakai sepatu itu.

Sebenarnya Rukia enggan dan menahan kakinya untuk tidak mengikuti Ichigo. Tapi laki-laki ini jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Ichigo kembali memasangkan sepatu itu dan kembali merapikannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ichigo segera berdiri kemudian berlalu pergi. Setelah sebelumnya, laki-laki tampan berambut cerah itu agak lama menatap sepasang kaki Rukia dan mengusap ujung sepatu Rukia dengan jemarinya.

Setidaknya… Rukia bisa bertahan sejenak. Yah… sejenak saja.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Grimmjow tanpa sengaja melewati koridor loker. Bukankah saat seperti ini sudah sepi?

Begitu melewati bagian loker itu, Grimmjow kaget karena melihat tigas gadis dengan suara tawa seperti nenek sihir itu melewati Rukia dan menendang salah satu sepatu gadis itu hingga terpental jauh. Rukia diam tidak melawan bahkan saat mereka menginjak sepatu itu hingga puas.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Harusnya dia mengamuk seperti waktu itu!" gumam Grimmjow. Kenapa kali ini anak kucing hanya diam di bawah sofa? Dia tidak menunjukkan taringnya seperti anak singa waktu itu?

Justru Grimmjow yang terlihat geram dengan tiga gadis itu!

Akan Grimmjow―

Tunggu… selama ini Grimmjow sudah berlaku lembut dengannya. Tapi Rukia tak kunjung terkesan dengan Grimmjow. Bahkan dia bilang dia risih? Grimmjow jadi ragu apakah dengan melompat ke sana tiba-tiba dan menakuti tiga gadis menyebalkan itu, Rukia akan berpaling padanya? Rasanya tidak begitu. Rukia bukan gadis yang mudah didekati hanya dengan perhatian kecil.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa Rukia berbalik ketika Ichigo muncul di sana?

Tch, mau apa bocah orange itu?

Ichigo mengambil sepatu Rukia, kemudian membawanya ke depan gadis itu. Rukia diam tidak merespon. Dasar… dia malah terlihat sok pahlawan sekali dengan memakaikan Rukia sepatu itu! Ichigo cukup lama di sana setelah selesai memasang kembali sepatunya. Entah apa yang dia lihat dari sepasang kaki mungil itu.

Setelahnya, Ichigo langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tapi yang membuat Grimmjow heran, gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak memarahi Ichigo atau pun mengusirnya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Grimmjow.

Jadi dia hanya butuh perhatian sekecil itu?

Grimmjow jadi memikirkan ide bagus untuk menarik perhatian gadis keras kepala itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia berhenti di taman belakang sekolahnya. Duduk merenung sendirian di bangku batu itu. Dia sudah bertahan sebisa yang dia lakukan. Tapi jujur, terkadang Rukia lelah seperti ini. Lelah karena tak ada satu pun yang bisa berada di sisinya. Tidak ada yang memihak dirinya. Tidak ada yang berdiri di depannya. Tidak ada seorang pun. Pernah terbersit dalam hatinya, bagaimana jika dia mati saja? Bagaimana jika Rukia membunuh dirinya sendiri dan menghapus keberadaannya yang tidak seberapa ini. Bagaimana kalau seperti itu saja?

Rukia ingin begitu.

Tapi dia tidak ingin mempermalukan kakaknya dan nama keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu. Setidaknya, ada satu kesempatan dimana Rukia bisa mati dengan tenang tanpa membebani orang lain.

"Ini dia anak kucingnya!"

Rukia terkesiap kaget. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak. Ada tiga orang laki-laki dengan tampang yang sedikit sangar mencoba mendekatinya. Rukia tidak ingat siapa semua laki-laki ini. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini?

"Hei anak kucing, kau harus ikut kami!"

Mata Rukia semakin terbelalak tak mengerti.

"Mau apa kalian?!" desis Rukia dengan sikap waspadanya. Dia tidak boleh lengah meski sedikit. Sekarang nyawanya benar-benar dipertaruhkan di sini. Kalau perempuan bisa saja Rukia lawan semudah mungkin. Tapi ini laki-laki!

"Kau tidak perlu tahu mau kami apa, yang jelas ikut kami saja," balas salah satu dari mereka.

Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia tidak boleh terlihat takut. Rukia terus berusaha memasang wajah menakutkan.

Ketiga laki-laki itu awalnya agak takut melihat ekspresi Rukia. Mereka pasti tahu benar bagaimana sifat Rukia di saat terdesak. Rukia bisa saja berubah dari anak kucing menjadi anak singa.

Tapi mereka saling berpandangan bertiga seakan sudah siap dengan segalanya. Mereka mendekati Rukia dan hendak menarik paksa tangan Rukia. Tapi segera Rukia memukul telak mereka dan menghajarnya dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki. Tangan dan kaki Rukia diperintahkannya untuk memukul dan menendang mereka bertiga yang masih nekat ingin menarik Rukia. Rukia yakin dia sudah menghabisi mereka bertiga dengan tendangan dan pukulannya. Tapi yang seorang berhasil mencekik lehernya dari belakang dan sebelah lengannya dan menahan kedua tangan Rukia dari belakang. Sisa dua orang lagi sudah pulih dari bekas aniaya Rukia dan membantu temannya.

Rukia sempat memberontak hingga sebelah sepatunya lepas.

Mereka mulai membawa Rukia menjauh dari taman sekolah. Mau apa mereka ini.

Di sisa-sisa usaha Rukia, sebelah sepatunya berhasil lepas tepat di dekat tempat dimana sekarang Rukia akan dibawa.

Berharap seseorang bisa menolongnya tepat waktu.

Hanya berharap… meski mustahil.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo sebenarnya tak tega membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di saat seperti ini. Dia nyaris menangis tapi terus ditahannya. Dia memang tidak punya seorang pun teman yang bisa dijadikannya tempat berlindung dan bergantung. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia menemaninya meski hanya duduk berdampingan. Karena itu diam-diam Ichigo mengikuti Rukia dari belakang. Gadis itu terduduk di bangku taman sekolah seorang diri. Ichigo yakin dia ingin menangis sendirian.

Karena itu, Ichigo memilih meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli minuman. Meskipun Ichigo yakin mungkin gadis itu akan menolak, tapi setidaknya Ichigo ingin memastikan dia benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Baru beberapa menit Ichigo meninggalkannya di taman, cokelat madunya terbelalak kaget karena tidak menemukan gadis itu di tempatnya duduk.

Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke kelas?

Tapi kenapa perasaan Ichigo tidak enak? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Tidak mungkin kan. Dia pasti—

Ichigo terkejut melihat sebelah sepatu tergeletak di dekat bangku taman itu. Karena terkesan janggal, Ichigo memungut sepatu itu. Begitu mengangkatnya, matanya terbelalak kaget. Ada inisial K. R di sana. Ini sepertinya… sepatu yang sama yang dipungut Ichigo sebelum ini.

Mungkinkah ini milik Rukia? Kalau iya kenapa dia meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya di sini?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ichigo membawa sebelah sepatu itu dan mencari-cari sebelahnya lagi. Tidak mungkin dia membuang sepatu sebelah-sebelah begini kan? Lagipula, apa yang dipakainya kalau dia membuang sepatunya di sini?

Ichigo bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Setengah berlari untuk mencari sebelah sepatu lagi. Ada dimana sepatu itu?!

Dan ada dimana Kuchiki Rukia berada sekarang?! Apa yang dilakukannya?!

Mungkin Dewa sedang berbaik hati pada Ichigo sekarang. Dia menemukan sebelah lagi berada tak jauh dari gudang sekolah.

Gudang sekolah.

Mungkinkah di sini?

Ichigo mencoba membuka gudang sekolah. Tapi terkunci. Bagus sekali. Tidak ada alasan untuknya tidak memikirkan kalau Rukia tidak berada di sini kan?

Jawabannya 100 persen tepat. Rukia pasti berada di sini.

Sambil menggenggam sepasang sepatu itu, Ichigo menendang sekuat tenaga pintu gudang itu. Kaki-kakinya memang cukup kuat untuk hanya menendang sebuah pintu yang tidak begini kokoh. Karena hanya beberapa kali tendangan, dia berhasil membobol pintu ruangan gelap yang sudah lama tidak terpakai ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau benar-benar ingin kami begini kan?"

"Buka saja semua pakaiannya. Toh dia pasrah saja. Sudah lelah melawan mungkin."

"Kalau membuka pakaiannya tidak apa-apa kan?"

Mereka tertawa penuh kegirangan tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Karena mereka berada di bagian paling belakang dari gudang ini, mungkin telinga mereka sudah berubah tuli hingga tak mendengar Ichigo yang berhasil masuk ke dalam gudang gelap ini.

"Kau memang sama rendahnya dengan Ibumu. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pelacur saja—"

BRAAAKK!

Seketika itu pula darah Ichigo langsung mendidih tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Amarahnya langsung memuncak saat mendengar para bajingan sialan ini memperlakukan Rukia dengan begini rendah.

Ichigo menendang, ingin menendang sampai mati mereka yang berani melakukan perbuatan rendah ini.

"Kalian tadi mengatakan apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin dan amat menusuk.

Dua orang yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo berubah kaku saat salah satu temannya berhasil ditendang Ichigo sampai ke dinding gudang hingga membentur dinding.

"Aku yakin aku mendengar sesuatu. Kalian mengatakan apa?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi.

Mereka hanya diam ketakutan dan berusaha untuk kabur secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Oh, tiba-tiba bisu. Baguslah, kalian tidak perlu berteriak jika aku membunuh kalian sekarang juga!"

Ichigo segera menghajar sisa yang lainnya dengan membabi buta. Mereka sudah tidak berani melawan karena kebuasan Ichigo. Tapi baru saja akan membunuh mereka sampai mati, Ichigo terkejut karena Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung berlari keluar dari gudang. Ichigo tak ingin lagi melanjutkan aksinya karena yakin tiga orang ini sudah hancur babak belur dan tinggal menuju liang kubur untuk selanjutnya.

Ichigo berusaha menghentikan Rukia dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" panggil Ichigo.

Seragam depan Rukia sudah terbuka semua kancingnya. Memperlihatkan kaus dalamnya yang sudah melar karena seperti ditarik hingga nyaris memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja mereka memperlakukanmu begini?! Kenapa kau tidak melawan!" pekik Ichigo.

"Karena aku berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah melawan. Mereka terlalu banyak. Dan detik itu, aku berpikir. Semakin aku melawan, penderitaan ini akan semakin bertambah. Karena itu… aku berhenti melawan. Setidaknya, penderitaanku akan berakhir jika mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

"Apa kau sudah gila hah?! Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk—apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Kau juga pasti berpikir hal yang sama! Setelah melihatku seperti itu, kau juga berpikir aku sama rendahnya seperti Ibuku! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku… bagaimana lelahnya perasaanku ini. Yang setiap hari harus merasakan ketakutan setiap saat dengan apa yang orang-orang sekitarku akan lakukan terhadapku. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok padaku. Kau tidak tahu perasaan ketakutan seperti itu! Aku sudah lelah melawan… aku lelah…"

Rukia bersiap pergi. Tubuhnya dipaksanya berbalik dan melangkah dengan kakinya yang hanya memakai kaus kaki saja.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat lengan itu memeluk sekitar lehernya. Satu lengannya memeluknya dengan erat dan satu lagi menutup kedua mata Rukia dengan telapak tangannya.

"Menangislah. Aku janji tidak akan ada seorang pun yang melihatmu…" lirihnya.

Rukia tak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya. Matanya tiba-tiba basah dan mendadak dirinya ingin menangis hingga membanjiri telapak tangan besar itu.

Ini mungkin… sudah puncaknya. Untuk Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo memakaikan jas seragam mereka kepada Rukia dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu di lengannya untuk sampai ke klinik sekolah. Rukia terlihat diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun setelah menangis tadi.

Ichigo mengerti, betapa beratnya hidup gadis ini.

Ichigo benar-benar ingin menolongnya sekarang.

Rukia sempat tertidur tadi, dan sekarang mungkin dirinya baru saja nyenyak tertidur di klinik sekolah. Ichigo menungguinya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja di sini. Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar akan memastikan semuanya. Mulai sekarang.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau jadi pahlawannya."

Ichigo menoleh dengan geram. Si brengsek pembuat masalah itu muncul.

Tanpa sungkan, Ichigo berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan menyeretnya keluar dari klinik sekolah itu. Dalam sekali sentakan, Ichigo melempar laki-laki brengsek ini hingga membentur dinding dan mendesaknya dengan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya sekuat mungkin. Ichigo bahkan ingin sekali mencekik lehernya.

"Ini perbuatanmu?" desisnya geram.

"Wuah, ada apa denganmu kawan? Kenapa kau marah seperti ini?" jawabnya masih terlihat santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar rendahan brengsek! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu hanya demi hal sepele!"

"Maksudmu, aku tidak perlu melakukan tindakan seperti ini hanya demi taruhan kita?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang menjadi pahlawan untuk anak kucing itu agar dia terkesan padaku. Kenapa kau mengambil alih semuanya dan menghajar anak buahku sampai babak belur?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras hah?!" Ichigo menyentakkan dengan kasar kerah Grimmjow. Yah, pria brengsek yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenangkan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu kawan? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau boleh melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku tidak? Kau juga mencari perhatian anak kucing itu untuk memenangkan pertaruhan ini kan? Jangan begitu naif kawan," sindir Grimmjow.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Kenapa kau membandingkan nyawa manusia dengan sebuah mobil! Kau hampir membunuhnya!"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang perlu. Kau tahu, kalau waktu seminggu pertaruhan kita tinggal besok. Jadi mau tak mau kita harus memiliki pemenangnya kan? Aku ingin segera tidur dengan anak kucing itu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bukan pemenang dan tidak bisa tidur dengannya?"

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar jadi pemenang. Atau… mungkin juga anak kucing itu akan selamanya begini. Ah ya, bagaimana kalau… kau juga berhati-hati."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhati-hati untuk menjauh dari anak kucing. Semakin kau terlibat dengan urusannya, kau akan semakin memiliki peluang besar untuk berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan anak kucing. Bisa-bisa satu sekolah tidak akan menghormatimu lagi dan kau… mungkin tidak akan jadi orang nomor satu di sekolah ini lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Grimmjow hanya menyeringai mengejek dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku," ujar Rukia.

Setelah tidurnya cukup di klinik tadi, Ichigo masih menungguinya dan berniat untuk mengantar Rukia sampai jemputannya datang. Kini mereka hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan kau dijemput. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak dijemput seperti waktu itu?"

Rukia diam agak lama. Bimbang ingin mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak dijemput hari ini."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis mungil ini. Wajahnya menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang erat pegangan tasnya tepat di depan perutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku berencana ingin membaca di toko buku sampai malam," jawabnya.

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan pulang dengan taksi."

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ya."

Ichigo terdiam agak lama. Wajah Rukia tampak begitu lelah. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum di depan Ichigo seakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Entah kenapa sikapnya jadi begini melembut. Padahal sebelumnya Rukia tetap bersikap seakan tak ingin didekati siapapun.

Karena terlalu lama mereka diam di satu tempat, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi keduanya. Ichigo mendesah dengan kesal. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah. Tapi Ichigo tidak membawa kendaraan apapun untuk mereka gunakan. Alhasil, Ichigo hanya berlari menggandeng Rukia untuk tiba di halte terdekat.

Baju mereka berdua memang basah kuyup.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya mengarah ke kediaman Kurosaki. Terlalu jauh untuk sampai di kediaman Kuchiki karena jalannya akan memutar. Ini hanya ide mendadak dari Ichigo. Baju mereka cukup basah dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Rukia pulang dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Maaf jadi membawamu kemari. Kau sebaiknya ganti pakaian dulu. Nanti, aku akan memanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Rukia hanya mengangguk seadanya. Dia tampak tak banyak protes bahkan ketika Ichigo memutuskan untuk membawa mereka ke rumahnya.

Ichigo membiarkan Rukia untuk menggunakan kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian yang disediakannya. Hanya sebuah sweater panjang dan kimono handuk. Juga sehelai handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sedangkan Ichigo menggunakan kamar tamu. Orangtuanya memang jarang berada di rumah. Terlalu sibuk. Saudaranya juga tidak ada di Jepang. Keluarga yang terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya bertemu untuk makan malam saja tidak bisa.

Agak lama, Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya membawakan cokelat panas. Pasti Rukia masih merasa syok karena kejadian tadi. Dia hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya saja.

Setelah mengetuk pintu untuk ijin masuk, Ichigo menemukan Rukia yang berdiri di dekat jendela besar di kamarnya. Hujan masih mengguyur rata daerah Tokyo. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hujan terlama.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Ichigo.

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Rukia terlihat sendu bukan main. Seperti ada berjuta kesedihan yang membayangi wajah cantik yang selalu disembunyikannya dengan kepedihan itu. Ichigo tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana selama ini Rukia bertahan. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu ketika dia benar-benar butuh bantuan dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya. Ichigo sedikit menyesal ketika tidak berada di dekatnya saat pertama kali gadis itu merasa hidupnya tak adil. Kuchiki Rukia adalah manusia biasa.

Rukia memegangi gelas cokelat panas itu dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali memandang jendela besar di kamar Ichigo yang masih menampakkan potret hujan itu.

Sweater yang dikenakannya memang panjang. Lengannya saja bisa menutupi penuh kedua telapak tangan Rukia. Panjangnya pas berada di atas lututnya.

"Kalau kau ingin istirahat, kau bisa pakai kasurku. Kau bisa gunakan telepon kamarku kalau kau butuh bantuanku. Tekan saja angka satu. Aku ada di bawah," ujar Ichigo akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengobrol di sini? Aku tidak merasa nyaman sendirian di tempat asing begini," ujarnya.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati Rukia. Kini mereka berdiri sejajar bersama di depan jendela besar yang tingginya mungkin tiga meter ini. Karena jendela ini sama tingginya dengan dinding yang berada di kamar Ichigo.

"Aku penasaran. Kenapa kau kasihan padaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak kasihan padamu."

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau hampir menolongku setiap aku dijahili mereka."

"Itu bukan kasihan. Tapi simpati."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

Ichigo sekarang mengenakan celana kaus panjangnya dan kemeja kaus sederhana. Rukia tidak merasa berada dalam bahaya setiap kali berada di dekat Ichigo. Berada di dekatnya… selalu membuat Rukia merasa nyaman. Yah, nyaman. Tapi… biar bagaimana pun, tidak akan mungkin untuk Rukia bersama orang ini. Bukan takdirnya.

"Bisa kau buktikan padaku… seperti apa rasa simpatimu itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo tak mengerti.

"Aku… ingin membalas rasa simpatimu itu… tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya. Apakah… ada yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai balasan dari semua simpatimu itu?"

"Aku tidak butuh balasan apapun."

"Tapi aku tidak suka berhutang budi seperti ini…"

"Kau akan menyesal jika berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Kenapa harus menyesal?"

"Yang kuinginkan, belum tentu bisa kau berikan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Dengan tatapan dingin, yang seingat Rukia tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Rukia, Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga tersudut pada dinding kaca jendela besar ini. Mereka berhimpitan begitu dekat. Gelas cokelat Rukia sampai tumpah ke lantai dan menghancurkan gelas kaca itu. Kedua tangan Rukia ditahan Ichigo di sisi kepalanya. Rukia masih mengendalikan dirinya dengan tatapan datar yang terkesan… sedih. Rukia tahu Ichigo melihat matanya dengan jelas. Karena kini mereka bertatapan dengan intens. Saling membalas tanpa kata-kata.

Dengan agresif, Ichigo menekan bibir tipisnya ke bibir mungil Rukia. Memagutnya sedikit kasar hingga Rukia memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Tangannya yang ditahan Ichigo mengepal begitu kuat. Kakinya mendadak gemetar. Lidah Ichigo bahkan berani menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir Rukia sampai Rukia tak sadar kalau Ichigo sudah memasuki wilayah mulutnya dengan gesit. Rukia hampir saja tersedak saat Ichigo memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengobrak abrik seisi mulutnya tanpa henti. Ichigo bahkan tidak memberikan waktu bagi Rukia untuk bernapas sejenak. Awalnya Rukia tak bisa membalas ciuman panas ini. Ichigo begitu cepat dan begitu lincah. Bahkan terasa kasar. Tanpa sadar, Rukia menitikkan air matanya. Rukia sudah berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa. Tapi tetap… ini menyakitkan.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menjauhkan bibirnya dari Rukia. Mulut Rukia terbuka lebar saat merasa dadanya sesak untuk beberapa saat. Sulit untuk bernapas dari celah hidungnya sampai-sampai Rukia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk bernapas. Bibirnya terasa sakit.

"Berciuman denganku saja kau tidak sanggup. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memberikan apa yang kuinginkan? Kalau yang kuinginkan adalah tubuhmu."

Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia dengan sedikit kasar.

"Pikirkan dengan benar apa yang akan kau tawarkan pada orang yang tidak kau kenal dengan baik. Semua orang memang bisa terlihat baik di depannya. Tanpa kau sadari, mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Punggungnya bersandar di kaca jendela Ichigo yang besar ini. Kakinya mendadak sulit untuk sekadar berdiri menopang berat badannya yang tidak seberapa ini.

"Hujan akan reda sebentar lagi. Kalau kau tidak mau melihatku sekarang aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menemanimu keluar. Aku juga sudah memanggil taksi. Kalau kau ingin pergi sekarang juga, itu bukan masalah."

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia dengan nada rendah.

Begitu Ichigo berbalik, dirinya terkejut mendapati Rukia yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk erat lehernya. Gadis itu tanpa diduga memberikan bibirnya kembali pada Ichigo. Membalas ciuman Ichigo sama agresif-nya seperti yang Ichigo lakukan padanya tadi. Ichigo tak mengira rupanya Rukia mampu melakukan hal seperti ini. Padahal tadinya Ichigo cukup ragu berciuman dengannya tadi karena Rukia tak kunjung membalas ataupun memberikan respon apapun padanya.

Ichigo bahkan sempat melihat gadis itu menangis dan gemetaran. Tapi lihat sekarang. Rukia berani mencium Ichigo begini gila. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Ichigo justru membalas permainan lidah si mungil ini. Rukia menarik kasar rambut kepala Ichigo saat dirinya merasa Ichigo menggigit bibirnya.

Tanpa sungkan, Ichigo mengangkat kedua kaki Rukia, membiarkan kaki mungil itu melingkar di sekitar pinggulnya. Sekarang hal lebih gila mungkin akan segera terjadi saat Ichigo berhasil menghempaskan diri mereka di atas kasur empuknya. Rukia bahkan tidak terlihat kaget atau pun keberatan ketika posisi mereka sudah berubah menjadi saling tindih di atas kasur besar ini.

Dengan posisi Rukia di bawah, Rukia bebas mengeksplorasi semaunya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Ichigo dengan ganas. Bahkan karena merasa ciuman mereka sudah tidak terkendali, Ichigo berpindah mencium sekitar leher Rukia. Menggigitnya juga dengan sedikit kasar. Rukia bisa merasakan pedih sesaat ketika merasakan gigi Ichigo beredar di lehernya. Kini sang lelaki berambut cerah ini resmi menanggalka atasannya. Rukia baru menyadari kalau tubuh Ichigo sangat seksi dengan posisi otot yang terbentuk begitu bagus. Mirip dengan tubuh atlit ternama.

Tak sabar juga, Ichigo menarik ke atas sweater yang dikenakan Rukia. Mungkin karena pakaian yang basah tadi, Ichigo agak kaget ketika mendapati sweater Rukia yang sudah tanggal itu ternyata Rukia tidak mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Dada mungilnya langsung terekspose sempurna.

Bahkan Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas dada Rukia yang naik turun saat gadis berambut hitam itu menarik napas dengan cepat.

Rukia memejamkan matanya ketika menyadari Ichigo masih menatap tubuhnya seperti ini adalah hal yang pertama kali untuknya dan terkesan langka.

Ragu, Ichigo mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gundukan dengan puncak berwarna pink kemerahan itu. Rukia terdengar sedikit mendesah saat Ichigo mencium puting dadanya. Bukan sekadar mencium, tapi juga memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dengan penuh minat.

"Ngghh…"

Rukia sudah berusah sekuat mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara. Dia tidak mau Ichigo berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

Setelah mengulum dadanya dengan intens, ternyata sebelah dada Rukia sudah ditangkup Ichigo dengan tangannya yang bebas dan meremasnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sekali lagi, Ichigo mempermainkan puting dadanya dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tampaknya laki-laki tampan ini tertarik dengan tubuh Rukia.

Tanpa diduga lagi, Rukia terbelalak lebar saat daerah bawahnya diinvasi dengan mendadak. Sepertinya tidak ada bagian tubuh Ichigo yang dibiarkan menganggur untuk mengeksplorasi tubuh Rukia. Rukia tak sadar Ichigo sudah berhasil menarik jauh-jauh celana dalamnya.

"Ah!" jerit Rukia saat daerah intimnya ditusuk oleh jari telunjuk Ichigo.

"Ini… pertama kalinya?" tanya Ichigo. Ternyata dia sudah selesai mengulum dadanya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Rukia yang sudah berubah memerah, sangat merah dan gugup.

Rukia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Matanya kembali memejam dan pinggulnya bergerak-gerak ketika Ichigo menusuk daerah basahnya semakin dalam. Rukia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Jadi Rukia mengerang perlahan di sela desahannya.

"Aduh, ah!" gumam Rukia.

Ichigo yakin benar kalau ini memang pertama kalinya untuk Rukia. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran telunjuk Ichigo di dalam dirinya. Wajahnya… wajah yang terlihat kesakitan. Sama seperti wajah sedih yang pernah dilihat Ichigo.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan," tantang Ichigo. Saat berkata begitu Ichigo tetap menggerakan jarinya di dalam liang hangat Rukia diiringi dengan remasan di dada mungilnya yang sudah berubah memerah itu.

"Aku… uh… tidak suka berhutang… ah! Jadi… lakukan saja…"

Ichigo menyeringai pelan. Kepalanya mendekat ke arah telinga Rukia. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengaku. Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku. Senang melakukannya denganmu untuk pertama kalinya."

Rukia terbelalak sejenak mendengar kata-kata itu. Entahlah, Rukia yakin merasa kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada rekayasa atau pun kebohongan. Seperti… ketulusan yang Ichigo berikan setiap kali menolongnya akhir-akhir ini.

Rukia memang menyadari kalau selama ini, laki-laki ini tidak pernah sedikit pun berniat jahat padanya. Tapi… tapi… apakah Rukia bisa mempercayai laki-laki ini ketika dirinya sudah tidak bisa percaya siapapun lagi kecuali dirinya?

"Percayalah padaku…" lirih Ichigo.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan desakan besar di bawah sana. Ichigo sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya dan semakin dekat memaksa tubuhnya. Air matanya semakin tumpah ketika tubuhnya terasa dirobek sedemikian sakit. Ini… ini… sakit.

Tapi tidak sesakit semua hal yang pernah dialami oleh Rukia yang membuatnya selama ini menderita.

Rukia melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk Ichigo yang sudah bergerak di bawah sana dengan perlahan. Gerakannya semakin licin dan licin. Bahkan mereka berdua sudah berluluran peluh. Desahan yang dibuat Rukia, sama seperti desahan yang dilakukan Ichigo. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat ketika Ichigo bergerak intens.

"Sakit?" tanya Ichigo dengan napas terengah.

Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Kau bohong… ah. Kau berdarah. Kau terluka… kenapa kau selalu merasa baik-baik saja saat kau merasa… uh… tidak baik?" ujar Ichigo di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Rukia tetap diam sambil mempererat pelukannya di leher Ichigo. Kakinya juga melingkar tanpa sengaja di sekitar pinggul Ichigo.

"Jujurlah padaku…" lirih Ichigo.

"… kit… sakit…" isak Rukia.

"Mulai sekarang… teruslah berkata jujur padaku. Aku akan selalu… bersamamu."

Beberapa saat, Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya ketika klimaks mendatangi mereka berdua. Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di atas Rukia yang masih setiap memeluknya. Ichigo juga mengelus rambut Rukia berusaha membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo terkejut ketika bangun kali ini.

Hari memang sudah berubah malam. Tapi dia yakin dia hanya tidur selama satu atau dua jam. Tapi…

Ichigo yakin dia masih memeluk Rukia di atas kasur ini. Tubuh gadis itu masih telanjang dan berlindung dalam dekapan Ichigo. Rukia sempat menangis sebentar setelah mereka melakukan hubungan intim itu. Ichigo menenangkannya hingga Rukia tertidur di pelukannya. Tapi sekarang… gadis itu hilang.

Padahal Ichigo sudah mengatakan kalau Rukia ingin pulang harus bersama Ichigo.

Begitu membuka selimut, ternyata Ichigo mengenakan celana panjangnya meski atasannya masih lenyap. Gelas yang pecah di lantainya juga sudah dibersihkan.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis aneh itu?!

"Kemana gadis yang di kamarku tadi?" tanya Ichigo pada pelayan rumahnya. Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan kimono tidur sutranya.

"Satu setengah jam yang lalu, Nona itu sudah pulang. Dia bilang jangan bangunkan Tuan Muda. Dia juga menolak diantar. Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba begitu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Yakin Ichigo tidur dengan lelap, Rukia melepaskan pelukan Ichigo pada tubuhnya. Menatap sedikit lama pada wajah pangeran tidur itu. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Rukia tak sebanding dengan apa yang selalu Ichigo lakukan padanya. Di saat Rukia berharap seseorang mungkin mau menolongnya, Ichigo datang di saat yang selalu ditunggu oleh Rukia.

Karena itu, Rukia tidak ingin laki-laki ini tersakiti hanya karena bersamanya. Rukia tidak ingin Ichigo mendapatkan masalah hanya karena dirinya. Rukia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk penolongnya. Yang akhir-akhir memberikan kenyamanan yang tak pernah didapatkan oleh Rukia sejak kecil.

Setelah menatapnya cukup intens, Rukia berusaha turun dari kasur Ichigo. Rasa nyeri di pangkal pahanya benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kakinya sampai gemetar ketika berusaha berdiri. Apalagi rembesan darah masih berbekas di paha atasnya.

Rukia mengambil kembali seragam sekolahnya yang masih lembab dan memakainya. Hujan memang masih mengguyur rata walau tidak lebat. Saat ini sebaiknya Rukia memutuskan pulang tanpa harus merepotkan Ichigo lagi.

Rukia melihat pelayan yang sepertinya siap sedia untuk mengantar Rukia pulang, tapi Rukia langsung menolak dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin pulang sendirian. Sekarang Rukia hanya ingin sendiri. Bersama sweater yang dikenakannya tadi. Milik Ichigo.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Kurosaki?"

Rukia terkejut mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut biru datang ke kediaman Kurosaki dan bertemu dengan Rukia di teras depan mansion megah ini. Laki-laki itu baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Rukia singkat dan tegas.

Kakinya kembali dipaksanya melangkah pergi dari hadapan laki-laki sialan ini.

"Wow, wow. Kenapa buru-buru?" hadangnya tepat di depan Rukia.

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar gatal ingin menghajar laki-laki brengsek ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Wajahmu pucat dan tampak kelelahan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik sekaligus menggoda.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Ow, anak kucing sedang marah rupanya. Kau di sini… tidak mungkin kan… kau menghabiskan waktu di ranjang Kurosaki?"

Rukia mendelik tajam. Kalau bisa rasanya Rukia ingin memotong-motong tubuh laki-laki sial ini hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa kalau aku menghabiskan waktu di ranjang Kurosaki? Oh, kau takut Kurosaki menang dari taruhanmu kalau dia tidur denganku?" tantang Rukia dengan nada merendahkan.

Otomatis Grimmjow terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Rukia itu. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini tahu soal taruhan yang dilakukannya bersama Ichigo?

"Kau… tahu taruhan itu?" tanya Grimmjow tak percaya.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

"Jadi… kau juga tahu kalau selama ini kami mendekatimu karena ingin taruhan? Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku ingin Kurosaki Ichigo yang menang. Kalau dia yang menang, kau pasti akan berhenti menggangguku kan? Kalau dia yang menang kau tidak perlu membuat Ichigo menderita karena dia berhubungan denganku. Karena itu, tolong anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku akan diam saja. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak akan terlibat lagi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo tanpa alasan apapun. Jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Apa? Kau sedang bercanda denganku? Memangnya dimana bukti kalau kau melakukannya dengan Kurosaki?"

Rukia melemparkan sweater Ichigo yang dipakainya tadi dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Ini miliknya. Kau bisa tanya padanya siapa yang memakai ini. Lagipula, dia sedang tidur di kamarnya dengan keadaan telanjang. Apa itu belum cukup bukti?"

Grimmjow semakin ternganga lebar mendengar pengakuan gadis ini. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia segera menyingkir dari hadapan Grimmjow. Masih tidak percaya, Grimmjow berbalik hendak menahan gadis mungil itu lagi, tapi biru langitnya semakin terbelalak menyadari langkah kakinya yang agak aneh itu.

Grimmjow segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo sembari membawa sweater itu di genggamannya. Gadis itu benar. Ichigo berselimut tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau laki-laki orange ini tidak mengenakan apapun kalau dia bukan dari sini?

Grimmjow menyibak selimut tepat di sebelah Ichigo. Ada bercak darah di sana.

Astaga… apa yang sudah dilakukan Ichigo sampai anak kucing itu rela melakukan apa saja?

Grimmjow sudah kalah total sekarang.

Tapi yang jelas, Grimmjow tidak suka ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak sabar, Ichigo pergi ke sekolah begini pagi. Dia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu dan meminta penjelasannya. Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahu Ichigo?

Walau ditunggu sampai bel berbunyi, gadis mungil itu tetap tidak datang.

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia tidak menampakkan diri di sekolah. Karena bagaimana pun, dulu Rukia selalu bersekolah tanpa membolos satu hari pun. Kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang? Apakah benar karena Ichigo kemarin?

Sekarang Ichigo merasa bersalah sekali padanya. Membuat gadis itu…

Dengan langkah lesu, Ichigo berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Suasana kelas sudah berubah ramai sekali. Dan tepat ketika Ichigo masuk ke kelas, semua mata justru memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang… tidak dimengerti oleh Ichigo.

"Wah, itu dia. Laki-laki yang sudah berani menaklukan anak kucing. Aku jamin dia pasti menikmatinya kemarin."

Itu suara Grimmjow sialan. Apa yang dikatakannya ini?

Tiba-tiba Hisagi muncul di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya seolah apa yang didengarnya adalah hal mustahil. Seperti tiba-tiba matahari terbit ke arah barat?

"Hei, apa itu benar? Apa yang Grimmjow katakan benar?" tanya Hisagi.

"Memang apa yang disebarkannya pagi ini?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Kalau kau… perjaka tua itu… kemarin kau menghabiskan waktu… di ranjang bersama anak kucing?"

"Anak kucing?" ulang Ichigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Kau tidur dengannya? Kalian… ber… ber—"

Ichigo diam mendengar kata-kata Hisagi. Tanpa basa basi lagi Ichigo maju mengacau tatapan mata yang ditujukan padanya. Dalam sekali tarik, Ichigo mencengkeram kerah seragam Grimmjow dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Ichigo.

"Aku? Kau lucu Kurosaki… bukankah aku yang harusnya mengatakan hal itu?" balas Grimmjow dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan semua omong kosong yang kau katakan ini!"

"Bagaimana mungkin omong kosong kalau ada buktinya?"

Grimmjow tetap menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya setinggi mungkin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas meskipun kerah lehernya masih dicengkeram kuat oleh Ichigo.

"Semuanya! Ini adalah sweater milik Kurosaki yang dipakai oleh anak kucing kemarin di rumahnya. Kalau kalian punya otak, darimana aku mendapatkan sweater ini kalau aku tidak bertemu langsung anak kucing di rumah Kurosaki?"

Geram, Ichigo segera melayangkan sebuah tinju ke rahang Ichigo dan membuat Grimmjow tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Anak-anak sekelas pun berubah curiga dengan Ichigo. Tapi sekarang Ichigo tak peduli lagi. Mau Grimmjow temannya atau bukan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau begitu ingin tahu. Dia memang menghabiskan waktu di ranjang bersamaku di saat hujan turun. Dia bukan gadis yang rendah, setidaknya dia tidak serendah dirimu! Siapapun, siapa saja… jangan pernah lagi melayangkan seujung kuku kalian pada Kuchiki Rukia. Kalau aku tahu, kalian akan mati di tanganku!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera meninggalkan kelas meski seorang guru telah masuk ke dalamnya.

Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo terus berlari dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Ichigo ingin bertemu dengan Rukia sekarang juga. Kalau mungkin alasan kenapa Rukia tidak mau bertemu dengan Ichigo karena hal ini, Ichigo tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Ichigo baru menyadarinya sekarang ini?

Kini Ichigo tepat berdiri di mansion kediaman Kuchiki.

Dia harus.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ketika pagi ini Rukia tetap berselimut di kamarnya sudah beberapa pelayan menanyakan keadaan dirinya. Rukia juga menolak untuk ke sekolah hari ini. Dia tidak bisa menatap Ichigo untuk sekarang ini. Rukia hanya takut bertemu Ichigo. Dia juga takut kalau laki-laki itu akan berpikiran buruk tentangnya setelah kejadian kemarin.

Kakaknya tengah mengadakan perjalanan bisnis. Jadi Rukia bisa bebas sendirian di rumah ini meskipun selama ini Rukia memang sendirian.

"Nona, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda…"

Salah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu masuk kamar Rukia dan mengatakan hal demikian.

"Siapa?" balas Rukia yang tetap berada di atas ranjangnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Jantung Rukia mendadak berdetak begitu keras. Rasa gugup memenuhi dirinya sekarang.

"Nona, apa Anda ingin menemuinya?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Katakan padanya untuk pergi karena aku tidak mau menemui siapapun!"

Dia hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo di saat keadaannya seperti ini. Bahkan Rukia terlalu takut menemuinya.

Kenapa ketakutan ini begitu jelas terasa tanpa alasan? Kenapa Rukia merasa sangat takut.

Ketukan pintu di kamarnya bertambah lagi. Kali ini seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia dengan wajah gugup. Rukia tidak suka ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" bentak Rukia.

"Nona, Tuan Muda di luar sana ingin saya menyampaikan pesannya persis dengan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Nona. Apa… Nona ingin mendengarnya?"

Rukia mengangguk satu kali tanpa sadar. Apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh… Ichigo?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau menemuiku. Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tetap akan menunggu sampai kau siap bertemu denganku. Karena aku… benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, begitu katanya."

Rukia mendesah pelan. Rupanya hanya itu.

"Jadi dia sudah pergi?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia… tidak pergi. Dia menunggu di depan pagar sampai Nona mau menemuinya."

Rukia terbelalak lebar lalu langsung melompat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang memang bisa melihat pagar luar mansionnya. Dia memang melihat Ichigo berdiri di sana.

Dari jauh, Rukia yakin melihat Ichigo dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Tidak. Ichigo akan segera pergi dari sana. Dia tidak akan menunggu untuk gadis seperti Rukia selama itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.

Setiap jam Rukia merasa gelisah sekali. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Rukia juga berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca buku dan tidur saja. Tapi semakin dihilangkan, semakin kepikiran untuk Rukia sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya… Rukia menyadari kalau ini sudah berlalu selama 11… jam.

"Nona… apa yang harus saya lakukan? Tuan Muda itu… masih menunggu Nona."

Rukia hanya tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo sekeras ini. Laki-laki itu terlalu keras kepala. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan ini tanpa tujuan kan?

Rukia berusaha membuat mimik wajahnya sedatar dan sedingin mungkin. Rukia akan menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga.

Hari sudah berubah gelap sekali. Kenapa laki-laki itu keras kepala sekali.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menemuiku."

Rukia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Ichigo masih berdiri di depan pagar mansionnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Pergilah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini."

"Kalau kau sampai menemuiku, kau tidak hanya ingin mengatakan ini kan?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Jadi, pergilah," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Kau bertemu Grimmjow kemarin. Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan di pagar depan itu. Ichigo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Rukia tak mengerti arti tatapan itu. Rukia juga tidak ingin melihat Ichigo secara langsung. Rasa takut masih merajainya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi urusanku karena dia menemukanmu di rumahku. Katakan, pasti sudah ada yang dikatakannya padamu kan?"

"Kau sudah memenangkan taruhan kalian. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menemuiku?"

"Apa? Taruhan? Grimmjow mengatakannya?" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal. Kalau kalian berdua hanya mendekatiku untuk bisa tidur denganku. Kau sudah tidur denganku. Itu artinya kau tidak punya alasan untuk menemuiku lagi kan?"

Ichigo menatap marah pada Rukia dan menggenggam tangan Rukia dengan erat hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Jadi yang kau lakukan kemarin denganku karena kau tahu soal ini?!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan padaku. Jadi kalian juga tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin kalian tidak lagi menampakkan diri kalian di depanku lagi!"

"Untuk apa kau lakukan hal seperti itu?! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu! Kenapa kau melakukan hal tidak perlu seperti itu?!"

"Karena laki-laki biru itu mengancam akan menyulitkanmu kalau kau terus berurusan denganku!" bentak Rukia penuh emosi.

Ichigo mengeraskan rahangnya dan tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Rukia.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua percakapan kalian di depan klinik itu saat kau menolongku dari gudang itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin… mereka memperlakukanmu sama seperti mereka memperlakukanku. Kau tidak pantas. Jadi… tolonglah. Jauhi saja aku."

Ichigo menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh ringkih ini dengan erat. Rukia tidak menolak pelukannya. Tapi Rukia tidak membalas pelukannya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Biar saja mereka melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku tidak peduli. Itu kalau mereka memang berani melakukannya. Lagipula… sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menjahilimu lagi. Aku janji."

"Jangan berjanji padaku. Tolong… pergi saja. Itu sudah membuatku merasa senang."

"Aku semakin tidak ingin menjauh darimu. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Ichigo melepaskan sejenak pelukannya demi bisa menatap Kuchiki Rukia dalam jangkauannya. Memegangi kedua lengan atas gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan hangat. Memberikan perhatian pada ungu kelabu yang terlihat sedih ini.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku menyukaimu."

Rukia tak berkata apa-apa selain terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku sudah jujur pada perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu. Dan sekarang perlahan-lahan aku ingin mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Kau bisa berlindung padaku. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kau juga bisa menyandarkan semua kesedihanmu padaku. Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu asal kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku."

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia mendengar ketulusan seorang laki-laki kepadanya.

Kalau boleh dibilang… Kurosaki Ichigo… sudah menjadi cinta pertama untuk Kuchiki Rukia.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu ke sekolah. Jadi jangan menghindariku lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Ichigo kemudian mengacak rambut atas Rukia dengan sayang dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Bolehkah Rukia berharap?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka berpegangan tangan seolah tak ingin lepas. Rukia cukup terkejut mendapati Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan pagar mansionnya dengan sebuah mobil lengkap dengan supirnya. Mereka duduk di bangku penumpang belakang. Ichigo terus berusaha membuat Rukia senyaman mungkin.

Tapi ketika sudah sampai di sekolah, Rukia kembali takut. Entahlah, ketakutan ini benar-benar tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Bahkan ketika Ichigo sudah membukakan pintu untuk dirinya, Rukia masih tidak berani keluar.

"Ayo, pegang tanganku," ujar Ichigo seraya menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan Rukia.

"Tapi ini…"

"Kau bersamaku, dan aku janji tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi."

Ragu, Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan berusaha untuk keluar dari mobil itu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan berjalan tepat di belakang Ichigo.

Dan ketika mereka tiba di koridor sekolah, kontan saja puluhan pasang mata menatapnya tak percaya. Rukia semakin takut kali ini. Bahkan Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi dan melepaskan tangannya dari Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak membiarkannya dan tetap menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Hohoho, liat ini. Anak kucing dan pangeran sekolah. Astaga, kalian benar-benar bersama?"

Ichigo menatap sinis pada Grimmjow yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka bersama anak-anak lainnya. Ichigo tak gentar, tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau tangan Rukia berubah dingin dan gemetar.

"Untukmu Grimmjow, dan untuk kalian semua. Kuchiki Rukia adalah kekasihku sekarang."

Grimmjow masih menyeringai sinis pada pernyataan Ichigo itu. Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Karena dia sudah jadi kekasihku, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani melakukan hal buruk padanya. Siapa saja," kini pandangan matanya tertuju pada Grimmjow.

"Wah, wah… jadi setelah ketahuan kemarin, kalian langsung meresmikan hubungan begitu? Apa ini bukan sandiwara untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing?"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia dan tepat mencium bibirnya di depan semua orang yang langsung terbelalak kaget dengan suara riuhnya. Rukia juga tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan menciumnya di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, Rukia tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun saat bibirnya tertempel begitu erat dengan Ichigo.

"Apapun pikiranmu, itu bukan masalahku. Karena yang penting sekarang adalah, Kuchiki Rukia adalah kekasihku dan aku mencintainya."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kembali menarik Rukia dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

Ichigo membawanya gadis-nya pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Sekarang walau tangan Rukia masih dingin, tapi tidak gemetar lagi. Begitu menoleh ke belakang ternyata gadis mungil-nya tertunduk diam. Ichigo yakin wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Sudah aman. Kau bisa mengangkat wajahmu."

Perlahan-lahan Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan nyaris mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan ini. Ichigo menyeringai senang karena tebakannya benar. Wajah Rukia benar-benar merona dengan cantik membuat gadis itu tampak seperti anak kucing yang lucu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" lirih Rukia.

"Karena mereka harus percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak main-main."

"Tapi mereka akan menjauhimu dan—"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Karena sekarang, kaulah yang paling kupedulikan. Jadi Rukia, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menghindariku, menolak bertemu denganku, bohong padaku dan berhenti mengatakan kau baik-baik saja saat kau merasa tidak baik. Kau mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk patuh. Ichigo tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk tubuh kecil kekasihnya ini.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Aku belum mendengarnya sejak kemarin. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Rukia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ichigo dan menguburkan kepalanya tepat di depan dada Ichigo.

"… suka… aku juga… menyukaimu… sangat menyukaimu…"

"Kalau begitu rasa sukamu harus berkembang menjadi rasa cinta."

Rukia menikmati tiap pelukan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Terutama saat tangan besarnya mengelus puncak kepala Rukia. Rasanya benar-benar menenangkan.

Rukia tidak menyesal mengalami semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya kalau sekarang dia sudah memiliki pangeran yang akan terus menolong dan melindunginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Karena aku sudah tahu soal taruhan itu, apa aku boleh tahu apa yang kalian pertaruhkan?"

"Mobil sport langka milikku."

"Jadi hanya karena mobil sport?"

"Dengar, Grimmjow itu selalu menginginkan apapun milikku. Makanya dia begitu agresif mendapatkan mobil sport-ku. Semua barangnya, bahkan dirinya tidak ada yang seberharga mobil sport-ku."

"Kalau begitu, kalau dia kalah, apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia mau jadi budakku. Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah, Grimmjow akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah dengan telanjang dan hanya mengenakan bando kelinci juga high heels pink!"

"Kau kejam sekali."

"Tidak lebih kejam dari apa yang dia lakukan karena berani menjadikanmu obyek taruhan. Beruntungnya aku menang. Jadi katakan, kalau kau ingin aku yang menang, apa… kau sudah lama menyukaiku?"

"Rahasia."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

.

.

02 January 2014

.

.

Holaa minna hehhehe wah kalo minna sampai di garis finish berarti Minna berhasil menyelesaikan oneshoot superpanjang dalam sejarah saya hehhe. Tadinya bisa sampe 9k+ aja kok, tapi saya kebablasan ngetiknya. Tadinya juga ini bisa dibuat beberapa chap, tapi akhirnya saya terlalu lesu untuk memilah-milahnya lagi untuk dipotong beberapa chap, jadi ya sudahlah udah kepalang bikin aja oneshoot.

Saya mohon maaf kalo panjang yaa, semoga gak ada yang sampe muntah ngebacanya hehehe

Sayonara…


End file.
